Say Goodbye, It's Never Too Late
by EricaLumiere
Summary: A sweet little thing with Jack and Will and farewells
1. Say Goodbye, It's Never Too Late

Summary: Just a sweet little thing with Jack and Will; takes place after the movie.  
  
A/N: I love them, and their apparent slashiness. I couldn't help it. Fluffy- slash-haters beware. And yes, this is a SLASH fic. You have been warned. It's nothing major, but it's still there.

* * *

Sitting in the corner of the blacksmith shop, bottle of rum in one hand, dozed Will Turner's mentor.  
  
Knowing that the noise wouldn't wake him from his alcohol-induced sleep, Will banged a hammer away, finishing up yet another sword.  
  
In the short couple of weeks that he had decided to return to his life before the Black Pearl interrupted things, he had made an awful lot of swords. It seemed to be one of the few things he did now.  
  
Only because it took his mind off things.  
  
Yes, he still ate, slept, enjoyed his simple life, visited Elizabeth Swann. The last thing was something he really enjoyed. Seeing Elizabeth, having those feelings for her he's always had, made him feel better.  
  
But he still knew something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but...  
  
"Will?"  
  
He jumped, narrowly missing smashing his finger with his hammer. Turning around, he saw Elizabeth standing in the door, which she had opened without him noticing. He had obviously been completely lost in thought.  
  
"Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling, setting down his tools, not caring that he would have to start all over from heating to finish the sword.  
  
She smiled her beautiful smile back at him. "I was wondering if you were still going to come to dinner tonight...?"  
  
He nodded, glancing back at his still-sleeping mentor, then walked the few feet over to her. "Of course I am... But you didn't come here to ask me that, did you?"  
  
"Yes and no," she paused, tucking a loose strand of hair behind an ear. "I'm worried about you, Will. Ever since... the pirates were here, you seem different."  
  
He smiled gently. "I know. I just came close to losing you, and you know how I feel- I had the chance to leave all this behind."  
  
"Do you ever wish you did? Leave?"  
  
Will looked surprised to hear her ask that. "I... Sometimes. Once in a while, I wonder what it would be like to have that life again. Not that I really remember it in the first place." He smiled at her, a reassuring gesture that made her feel at ease.  
  
She relaxed, smiling and showing her perfect teeth, her lips curving in happiness. "What time can I expect you tonight?"  
  
"Same as usual, of course," he smiled back.  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I'll see you then." Smiling still, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, blushed slightly and exited the shop.  
  
Will half-smiled, glad she was back to her innocent ways, then was about to turn back to his work when he thought about what she said. Would he really have gone with Jack? Back to the pirate life that he'd forgotten so long ago?  
  
"I might've..."  
  
"Might've what?"  
  
Will jumped for the second time that day, whipping around to see who startled him.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Will, my boy," the pirate captain was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest, only a few feet from the sleeping man. "Good to see you again."  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you left already!" Will grinned, walking over to him.  
  
Jack put up a hand, standing up straight. "Sh. Not so many questions all at once."  
  
"There was only one question."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Then not so much talking at once," he rested a hand on Will's shoulder, grinning.  
  
Will nodded, a smile dancing across his face.  
  
"I did leave, but I got my crew to look after the ship. By the way..." He let go of Will and pushed past him, peering out a window at the front of the shop. "That Elizabeth really seems to like you." He turned around and winked at Will.  
  
Will stuttered. "S-sure."  
  
"You like her?" Jack took a couple steps to where the sword was laying on its anvil, now cooled. He ran a finger over the blade, feeling for nicks.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"You're courting her now?"  
  
The blacksmith nodded, a slight blush trying to creep into his cheeks. Why would I be embarrassed that Jack knows? The thought left as quickly as it had come.  
  
Jack shrugged, wandering around the shop, walking almost as if he were drunk. "So, what precious though did I interrupt you from? You might've what?"  
  
Will looked at the man in the corner, making sure he was still asleep. "She asked me if I wanted to go with you."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I might've."  
  
"Do you still want to?" Jack paused where he was, by the donkey in the corral.  
  
"I can't come with you. Not now. It's too late," Will explained.  
  
Jack looked at him, raising one eyebrow. "It's never too late."  
  
Will walked until he was by the anvil. He was getting nervous and needed something to keep his hands busy, keep himself busy. Picking up the sword, he shoved it into the fire, trying to heat the metal and pay attention to Jack at the same time.  
  
Jack lowered his head, keeping his eyes up. Will didn't respond, kept his back to him. Sighing, he walked over to the blacksmith, rested a hand on his back, his shoulder. "You can still come if you want to."  
  
He shrugged, but Jack didn't move his hand.  
  
"You want to, don't you?" Jack inched himself closer, almost breathing on Will's face now.  
  
Will noticed Jack didn't seem to be as nervous as he was. Will was almost trembling, being so close to Jack. But why would he be so nervous?  
  
Jerking the sword out of the fire, Will lost his balance and dropped it, and it clattered loudly to the floor. Wincing, he closed his eyes, and Jack patted his back comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry. The old man didn't wake, Willy," Jack leaned down and picked up the sword from the cool end, the handle, placed it back on the anvil.  
  
Will sighed, opened his eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled in embarrassment, his hands running over the sword handle.  
  
"Don't worry about it, mate," Jack grinned. "And you needn't apologize - I'm a pirate." He held his hands out as if displaying himself, then bowed.  
  
Will smiled, not feeling as ashamed of his clumsiness now. "I wish I was."  
  
Jack stood straight, giving Will one of those 'Oh-and-now-the-truth-comes- out' looks. Smiling, he pressed his hands together, like he had done so many times before.  
  
Will smiled, not caring he said what he'd been thinking for so long now.  
  
Jack sauntered over, circling around the blacksmith. "Tick tock... Tick tock..."  
  
"Tick tock?"  
  
"Tick tock," Jack smiled. "You coming with me?" He gestured to the open window he'd snuck in through. "We can leave now, if you want."  
  
"No, not now."  
  
"Later?"  
  
"I don't know... I want, but I don't think I can."  
  
The pirate nodded, then walked over to Will, in his signature drunken swagger. "I'll be seeing you then, mate." He touched the brim of his hat in a farewell.  
  
"Jack..."  
  
"I can't stick around this place, Will. You know that."  
  
"I know," Will walked slowly with Jack, back to the window. "I'll... Miss you, I suppose."  
  
"Damn well better," Jack joked, grinning. "Won't forget me?"  
  
"No. I don't think I could even if I wanted to."  
  
Jack smiled, not in a braggish way or anything, just a simple smile. "Want something to remember me by?"  
  
Will shrugged. He wasn't really one for tokens.  
  
Winking, Jack put his arms around Will and pulled him close - very close. Will could feel the other man's heartbeat in his chest, only inches from him.  
  
Will was shocked. And incredibly nervous. Putting his hands on Jack to push him away, he hissed at him. "Let me go."  
  
Jack held him tight, just looking at him with those painted eyes, and Will understood.  
  
"Say good-bye, Jack."  
  
"Good-bye, Jack."  
  
No warning, Jack pressed his lips to Will's, catching him in a trance. It was such a short, simple kiss, and yet... Jack pulled away and quickly escaped through the window.  
  
The sound of the window slamming shut snapped Will out of his daze. "Jack..."  
  
Shaking his head, he stepped back a few feet, completely surprised. He knew Jack was going to do that, but wasn't prepared for it.  
  
He ran his hand over his lips, rubbing them thoughtfully with his worked fingertips.  
  
Smiling, he knew what he had been missing. Not Jack in particular, but still... Jack. That doesn't really make sense, he thought to himself. But I suppose it doesn't need to.  
  
Feeling satisfied with what happened, he picked up his hammer and sword and went back to work.

* * *

A/N: blinks How was it? I hope the ending worked out oke... Please R/R, nothing negative, please. Jack the monkey thanks you. 


	2. Pretty Girls and Many Thoughts

Summary: Will spends a good deal of thought on Jack and his offer.  
  
A/N: By popular demand - a continuation! Enjoy. Also, I would like to apologize for my long absence - first I couldn't get onto ff.net, then my friend took me home with her for days! So, here this chappie is, I know it's somewhat boring and has no slash, but I have the next bit written and ready for posting. Although, I could still use some help with it. Read this and give me some ideas what happens next!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Will stood in his cleanest, finest clothes, waiting at the front door of Elizabeth's extravagant home.  
  
He had already knocked, but knew it might take a moment for someone to answer.  
  
So he hummed a little something as he waited patiently, heard the clock inside chime seven times, as if telling him he was right on time.  
  
The door clicked and turned, the door opened and the butler stood there, and bowed slightly to Will.  
  
"Welcome. Please come in," he spoke in his practiced manners, the ones he'd had to learn to have this job.  
  
Will nodded to the man, stepped in, and watched as Elizabeth descended the curving stairs. "Miss Swann," he smiled to her.  
  
She gave a look, but smiled anyway. "Will."  
  
He took her hand, kissed it, then they walked into the dining hall, seating themselves across the elaborate table from each other.  
  
Governor Swann rushed into the room, apologizing as he sat down. "I'm sorry, I was working in my office," he sat in his place at the head of the table and looked at Will, smiled at him. The two weren't big on speaking. Will guessed it had something to do with the fact that Elizabeth had chosen him over Norrington.  
  
Will liked it better when the Governor was too busy to come down to dinner, when he locked himself in his office and worked away. It wasn't because of the man's pure hatred of him - he knew the Governor didn't like him, for many reasons - but because that gave him and Elizabeth a chance to talk.  
  
Estrella and one of the other servant-girls brought in covered silver trays, with that night's dinner on them.  
  
Although Will was glad for the good food and company, tonight, he'd rather be somewhere else.  
  
*  
  
Will spent the next day wandering around Port Royale, walking along any road or pathway that took him near the ocean.  
  
He smelled the salty air, watched as the seam-foam crashed over and over again, completely relentlessly, into the sandy shore. He wanted to go in, to walk in the water, but knew he couldn't, not without getting some questions on his peculiar behavior. And some people were worried enough about him since the so-called 'incident'.   
  
The young blacksmith thought about his brief stint as a pirate, on the ships, on the island, risking life, limb and so much more, having an adventure he'd only dreamed of, since he couldn't remember any.  
  
Sighing, he made his way back to the blacksmith shop, only realizing then he'd missed his noon-day meal and was close to starving. Too tired to eat or work, he slumped down in the chair his mentor usually did and dozed off.  
  
*  
  
"Will! Will, my boy!" Strong, rough hands shook him awake. "You awake?"  
  
Opening his eyes, he groaned and rolled his head to one side. "I'm awake," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Will's mentor half-smiled at him. "You've been sleeping all day. I didn't know if I should've woken you sooner, but..."  
  
"But what?" Will sat straight up, rubbing his eyes, and noticed he was leaning against a bottle. He pulled it out from behind him and held it out in front of him.  
  
"But you were sitting on my rum," the old man smiled, taking the bottle from him.  
  
Will waited until his mentor had turned his back to roll his eyes. "I guess I'll be going then."  
  
"Don't forget that tomorrow is Sunday, so you needn't be here."  
  
"See you on Monday, then," Will rose from the chair, feeling sorry for the pain he'd caused himself by sleeping on a bottle.  
  
*  
  
Unlocking the front door of his modest home, Will stepped into the small entrance.  
  
Sighing, his eyes passed over the rooms - the kitchenette, the visiting room, his bedroom, a small storage room.   
  
"I should've gotten something better," he mumbled, hanging his coat on the nail beside the door. As he did, he instantly had a quick vision of himself sitting in a pile of coins, then standing on the roof of an exceptionally fine house, as good as the Governor's.  
  
Blinking, he made his way into his the visiting room, sat down on the couch.  
  
Glancing out the window at the moon, he noticed it wasn't as late as he thought. A long time ago, someone had taught him to tell time by the moon, as it was useful for someone living on a ship.  
  
Will kicked off his boots, unbuttoned and removed his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Sighing, he lay down, wondering if he should grab a blanket, but decided he didn't feel like moving anymore today.  
  
For a moment, just a very quick moment, he wished Elizabeth were there with him. He always wanted her nearby when he got lonely, just to comfort him and tell him he was overreacting, and that she still loved him.  
  
But the idea was gone sooner than it had come.  
  
Now as Will knew he couldn't sleep because of his nap earlier, his thoughts drifted to when he first met Elizabeth.  
  
"What is your name?" she'd asked him, a pretty little girl of ten years old, herself incredibly well-taken care of, despite being the only girl on a ship full of hardened men. But then again, her father was there to watch over her.  
  
"Will Turner," he'd gasped out, having only been rescued moments before, awaking on a pile of boards on some strange ship's deck.  
  
He'd barely heard Elizabeth's next words as he drifted back into unconsciousness - "You're a pirate."  
  
Until he found out she had it eight years later, he had assumed he'd lost his treasure when the ship went down - the gold piece his father had given him. Aztec gold, cursed gold.  
  
After the pirates came and went those weeks ago, he and Elizabeth had a tiff about her taking his gold.  
  
"Why would you take something like that?" he cried, asking her as she entered the blacksmith shop.  
  
"Take what?" he had caught her off guard, and she stood with one hand still on the door.  
  
"My pendant! My gold!" he paced about the shop as he spoke. "When you rescued me, I had a piece of gold on a chain, and you took it. Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because they would have killed you!"  
  
He stopped pacing. He had never thought of the logic behind removing something like that.  
  
"If they knew you were a pirate, they wouldn't have given you a second chance. That's why you lied to them, too, don't forget," Elizabeth looked hurt that he would accuse her of something.  
  
Will sighed, hung his head, before walking over to Elizabeth. "I'm sorry. I- I don't know what came over me."  
  
"That's all right, Will. I forgive you," Elizabeth took his hands in hers, kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it."  
  
He'd smiled at her, kissed her hands, her cheek. "I won't."  
  
Will sighed again, rolling onto his side. A half-smile on his face, he thought about meeting Jack in the shop, rescuing him from prison, commandeering a ship with him, fighting pirates, saving the girl - and having two chances to have it all back.  
  
The blacksmith remembered very little about what happened to him before he came to Port Royale and was accepted as a student by the blacksmith. Although he knew it was better than being a street rat, sometimes he wished they hadn't taken him in, just so he could run back to a pirate, join up with him.  
  
He'd finally accepted what his father was, and accepted what he was, too. And now that he did, he wanted it all back.  
  
*  
  
Will sat on the hard floor, back resting against the couch. The early morning cold was creeping in through the glass window across the room and wooden floor under him, through unseen cracks in the walls all around him, but he didn't move for his shirt.  
  
Instead, he pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and hated himself for every choice he made.  
  
"I shouldn't be with Elizabeth. I should be with Jack. And I shouldn't be a damn blacksmith, I should be a pirate!"  
  
That was his final conclusion, after one incredibly sleepless night that in which he didn't do anything but think, weigh consequences, come up with ideas, and any other thing that involves thinking.  
  
Exhausted, he rested his chin on his arms. "A pirate's life for me," he mumbled as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: I hope you weren't hoping for too much slash at the beginning! Believe me, there will be some (it's in the next one!), but Will has to figure some things out first. Jack or Elizabeth? Go be a pirate or stay a blacksmith? What do you think? Let me (and Will) know! 


	3. A Lengthy Decision

Summary: Will finally comes to a decision.  
  
A/N: Took him long enough! Oh, and there maybe might be a hint of a suggestion of slash in this, too. grin

* * *

Will woke up on the floor, sun burning his sleepy eyes. Startling himself awake, he sat up, jumped to his feet a bit too quickly.  
  
"Oh," he groaned, putting a hand to his dizzy head, sitting down slowly on the couch. A minute passed and he felt better, so he stood up again, but not as quick this time.  
  
He knew he should get out and just walk around today, even though he didn't want to. But it was better than sitting in his cramped house when he was feeling so mad.  
  
Not angry mad, but crazy mad. He hadn't gotten a proper sleep, had spent far too much time analyzing his current situation, and was plagued with a horrible dream when he had fallen asleep.  
  
It was something about having to choose either Jack or Elizabeth to save from Barbossa. And that damned monkey was in his dream! He could scarcely remember ever seeing it, but it kept screeching in his ear.  
  
Finally, just before the dream ended, he'd saved one of them, very dramatically. Untying the knots around their wrists, carrying them to safety - after defeating the skeleton captain, obviously. He had managed to rescue-  
  
"Damn!" Will cursed as he tripped over his shirt as it lay on the floor. Sighing, he knelt down and picked it up, then continued to his bedroom to get cleaned up and dressed.  
  
Opening the door, he gasped and jumped back, dropping his shirt as received the shock of a lifetime.  
  
Sprawled out on his bed, legs stretched out and crossed in front if him, beaded hair pushed back from his face, hat resting beside him, was none other than-  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"What- what are you doing here?" Will asked nervously, glancing at the open window above the bed.  
  
"Don't forget, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he grinned, jumping off the bed to stand in front of Will.  
  
Will smiled at the man. "Sometimes, Jack, you truly frighten me." He felt his unease leave him as he adjusted to the fact that Jack had come back from wherever he was, tracked him down, and climbed in through his window, and was now examining his half-naked body.  
  
Jack grinned, showing off the teeth that he was so proud of. Then he expression softened, and his eyes flicked between the bed and Will for a moment. "Why didn't you come to bed last night?"  
  
Will was taken aback, but didn't say anything as Jack stepped up to him, breathing softly in his face.  
  
"It was cold in here," the pirate added.  
  
They both knew what might, what possibly, what could happen, but Will wasn't sure enough to have it happen again. So instead, he glanced over at the window, then back at Jack, a small smile on his face. "You could have closed the window."  
  
Jack smiled his drunken smile, shaking his head slowly. He clapped Will on the shoulder gently, laughing.  
  
Will knew he had probably been one of the first to turn Jack down, but didn't care. Jack had that quality about him - he was brash, arrogant, daring, brave, strong, captivating, mysterious - and that's why everyone wanted him.  
  
Men wanted to be seen with someone like that, and women just wanted him.  
  
Remembering Ana Maria, Giselle, Scarlett and their infamous slaps, Will knew that could get out of hand.  
  
Grinning, Will relaxed as Jack increased the space between them, sitting back down on the bed. He patted the blanket beside him, asking Will to sit next to him. But he shook his head, declining the offer. Instead, he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his bare chest.  
  
"And what about my other offer?" Jack started.  
  
"I... I was thinking about it."  
  
"And have you come to a decision?" the pirate captain asked.  
  
"No," Will glanced down at the ground, noticed his forgotten shirt and realized he should probably put it on.  
  
"How much more time do you need?"  
  
Will stopped before he bent down. "I don't know. How much time do I have?"  
  
Jack spoke, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Only until tonight. Midnight, at the latest. We've got to leave by then."  
  
"Where are you going?" His shirt forgotten once again, Will remained still, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Jack smiled broadly, standing. "Oh, that's a secret, sh." He put his a finger to his lips, as if hushing a small child. "Only the crew knows."  
  
Will knew what Jack was getting at - that he really badly wanted him to come with him.  
  
"I don't need until midnight," Will blurt out, losing his composure. "I want to come with you now."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, smiled, pressed his fingers together as if concocting some ultimate plan. "Pack your bags, mate, we're off!"

* * *

Will and Jack had met up with Jack's beloved Ana Maria wandering the streets near Will's house, waiting for Jack to return. Will was glad she wasn't dressed as a man, because she really did look lovely in her long, navy blue dress.  
  
She offered to take Will's bag from him, but he persisted; "It's too heavy, I don't want-"  
  
Ana Maria raised an eyebrow and grabbed his bag from it, holding it with little effort. "Don't want what?"  
  
Will shrugged, looking down.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Mr. Turner. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself... and your bag." She winked at him, then walked down the street and turned the corner.  
  
But the two men pressed on, towards a certain, huge house where Will enjoyed spending time.  
  
"Go on, Will," Jack urged, hiding down the walkway, concealed by trees that no one really bothered paying attention to, and it wasn't as if he was afraid of being found.  
  
Knocking on the heavy door, Will waited patiently.  
  
The butler opened the door to Will, nodded. "Come in, please." He was obviously unsure of what to do, for no one had announced any plans of visitors that day.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I know I'm not expected. I was just wondering - Could I see Miss Swann?" Will walked with the butler into the large entry-way, doors and hallways leading into other big rooms, and the curved stairs leading up, to all the bedrooms.  
  
"Certainly," the butler nodded, closing the door, then walked up the stairs to find the girl.  
  
Only a moment later, Will heard Elizabeth coming down the hallway, saw her making her way down those stairs he wanted in his house one day, and she greeted him.  
  
"Hello, love," he spoke quietly, uneasily.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, clasping his worked hands in her soft ones, lacing her fingers through his.  
  
"I'm leaving. Today."  
  
"Where are you going?" Elizabeth's usual calm was gone, and she was worried, upset.  
  
He tried to hide a smile. "With Jack," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She gasped. "I thought he was gone!"  
  
"So did I. But," Will shrugged, trying to not look in Elizabeth's soft eyes. "He said I could come with him."  
  
He didn't have to look at her to know what she was doing - thinking with her mouth open, closing her mouth and licking her lips, then blinking away any tears that might try to come into her eyes.  
  
"Have fun," she whispered, leaning to kiss his cheek.  
  
Will kissed her back, on her cheek, scarcely missing her lips. Then he kissed her hands. "I won't be away forever."  
  
"I'll wait for you?" She asked it more than stated it, in the careful tone she normally spoke in.  
  
"I would like that," he smiled.  
  
Both jumped as a sudden thud resounded from the outside of the house, followed by what sounded like muffled cursing.  
  
Will rolled his eyes, feeling relaxed as Elizabeth smiled carefully at him. "And that would be Jack. I guess I have to be going then." He chuckled as another thud was heard, followed by more cursing.  
  
Elizabeth just winced, shaking her head. "I guess so. For nothing other than to stop Jack's attempts to break a window."  
  
Will nodded, still smiling slightly.  
  
"I'll see you out then," Elizabeth opened the door just in time to see Jack pulling back his hand to toss another stone.  
  
"Jack Sparrow! I would appreciate it if you stopped putting dents in my house!" she called out, smiling at him, her hands resting carefully on her hips.  
  
"Elizabeth? Oh, aye, of course. Nice house it is too," Jack grinned, dropping the stone beside him. "Come on, Will. Time to be off. Hate to keep the crew waiting, they might decide to run off with me ship and leave us behind, savvy?"  
  
"All right. Farewell, Elizabeth." Will kissed Elizabeth's hand once more before running down to where Jack waited for him. They waved shortly, then turned and quickly departed down the walk.  
  
Elizabeth watched with tears in her eyes as the two men disappeared from her sight, knowing that if Will returned, he would not be welcomed as a blacksmith, but as a pirate.

* * *

A/N: Wouldn't you like to wake up and find Jack in your bed? Or Will? grin Too bad Will hadn't slept in his bed, though... Anyway, a huge thank you to Tael (my beloved beta!) for all her help in this! Now, what did you all think of this? Like or not? Thanks!


End file.
